custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/Bionicle MOC Update + Christmas Greetings!
Well, well, well... it's that time of year again, and if you permit me to say; I believe it has been a pretty productive year for me! While I haven't had much activity, I went through a huge re-write for my characters; I went through a planning phase for future stories, I'm in the proccess of posting the rest of the Coldest Day, and recently: I've been modifying a few MOC's. And it's nice to do this around Christmas, considering that I can say that these are your Christmas Gifts, right? Heh, heh... I'm a jerk. Anywho, let's begin with the MOC's: Neu MOC's! Und Weihnachtsgrüße! (Not sure if I said that right...) Well, since I only have FIVE MOC's in working condition that I am at least somewhat pleased with; I guess I should be a show off and at least show a couple of them. Everyone probably isn't familiar with most of the MOC's, (such as Adviser or Zilotis) but I've had them constructed for around two months and did absolutely nothing with them. Well, let's start with my own Self-MOC: Erevayx! EreA.JPG|The 'new' Erevayx... EreB.JPG|Since his arms are so massive, (I made them that way) it's difficult to pose him at times; this is at least decent. EreC.JPG|Scratch his back, I dare you... still with the massive arms. EreD.JPG|And here's a close-up. I might use it for his page pic, but I'll need to crop it. Erevayx V2.JPG|And here's--''what the...'' get out of here! And now with the hero of the Coldest Day, Vantelic! VanA.JPG|Here he is in all his silvery-ness. VanB.JPG|And another awkward pose of him, congratuations, me. Vantelic M45 Armor System.JPG|GET OUT! Alright, now here is our Lykos Kinsman Hero: Polemistis! PolA.JPG|Yes, he comes fully equppied with a hat... PolB.JPG|Posed, awkwardly... PolC.JPG|Lykos tend to lean to the left while standing... I thought you'd like to know that. PolD.JPG|Close up with his hat... PolE.JPG|He lost his hat, too bad for him. PolF.JPG|And a back view, always nice to know that your shoulder piece detached there; Polemistis... Polemistis 1.JPG|What are with these old MOC's? And now the Lykos Kinsman Villain: Zilotis! ZilA.JPG|Yes, he is golden... (joke which is terrible). ZilB.JPG|Nothing much to see with the back instead of instructions with how to build a Lykos Kinsman if you couldn't already. ZilC.JPG|Another witty pose... at least he can stand up straighter than Polemistis, there is his one advantage. ZilD.JPG|Look, he has a simple to build hat on! ZilE.JPG|Now you can... take your hats off for Zilotis! (Another joke) Oh well, as least there isn't an old MOC of him. And finally, the Adviser! AdvA.JPG|Here he is, the Adviser... AdvB.JPG|A better shot in his... silver-ness, I don't know. AdvC.JPG|That's right, lift your arms up as high as you can! AdvD.JPG|Another detailed look on how to construct the Adviser... well played, me. AdvE.JPG|Another close up, and he is my most masculine MOC; I must admit--just like myself... ha, ha no. Redveraic 3.JPG|Seriously? What are with all these old MOC's?! I think my old MOC's are out to kill me, but I'm prepared! I have a computer, and they don't, right? Anyways, I think that's it for the MOC's; and hopefully it is. I swear, I need new concepts, pieces, and original ideas and fast. Oh how I'm so ever patiently waiting for Santa... everyone say's his a myth but I know ''they're liars... I've just been a bad boy these last couple of years, but I've been good this year; so he must come! ;( And Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it, Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate that, and greetings for the Holidays and the New Years! Ending Thanks for reading this update if you did, happy holidays and have a great break for those who have it! 'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…''' 17:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts